L'Avantage
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandez pourquoi Naruto nous emmerdait toujours avec la même technique ? C'est parce qu'elle a un avantage. Un avantage indéniable. Publier pour le NaruSasu Day.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, courageusement.

**Rating :** Gentil T, ou méchant K+ (**_débile..._** ça me démangeait)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces charmants personnages ne m'appartient, hélas. Je ne me fait pas d'argent, je n'en tire qu'un profit purement spirituel, et j'emprunte juste pour quelques lignes les créations d'un autre (je sais, c'est mal).

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandez pourquoi Naruto nous emmerdait toujours avec la même technique ? C'est parce qu'elle a un avantage. Un avantage indéniable. Ninjaverse, époque indéterminé (et franchement on s'en fout), NaruSasu.

**Note :** Ami du jour bonjour ! (**_Ami du soir bonsoir..._** Tiens, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui dit n'importe quoi (Et non, les répliques en gras italiques ne sont pas de moi. Trop fort hein ? **_T'as un grain..._** Toi-même.)). Et oui, c'est bien moi qui vous parle ! Je profite de ce bref moment d'accalmie que sont les vacances de la Toussaint pour publier le plus possible de fic avant de repartir à l'échafaud (la prépa c'est dur. Très dur.**_ Tu peux pas dire qu'on t'avait pas prévenu._** Ouais bah ça va maintenant !). Et donc voilà un p'tit OS tout con qui m'est venu subitement et est reparti aussitôt (haha). Je me suis marré à l'écrire. C'est déjà ça.

Merci à Toumies pour sa correction. Je posterais également d'autres OS et la suite de mes fics "L'amour est bien cruel" et "Secret Love" dans la semaine (les deux titres mis côte à côte me font l'éffet d'être une auteur extrêmement gnan gnan... **_Pas grave, tu peux toujours publier tes OS trash._** Ouais, pas con). Et oui, je fais un peu de pub, c'est bon...

Ah oui, j'ai mis que je publiais ça pour le NaruSasu Day. En fait c'est pas vrai, j'étais même pas au courant mais en faisant un tour sur le fandom j'ai remarqué ça, et je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour célébrer ce jour, pour une fois.

Enfin voilà. Voili voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'avantage**

« C'est quoi ta technique préférée ? »

C'était une discussion qui revenait régulièrement. Les scientifiques évoquent leurs meilleures expériences réussites, les littéraires les plus beaux livres qu'ils ont lu et les ninjas parlaient avec enthousiasme de leurs affinités en matière de combat. C'était de ces conversations qui revenaient sans cesse même si on connaissait déjà les réponses parce qu'ils aimaient parler de leur vie, voilà tout.

Les ninjas des jeunes générations de Konoha étaient installés tranquillement sur l'herbe molle d'une prairie ensoleillée, paressant avec délice en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils profitaient des rares jours paisibles qui leur était donné de connaître, entre deux missions, deux entrainements, deux combats. C'était une journée merveilleusement agréable.

Lee s'enflamma comme à son habitude.

« Moi, c'est la tornade de Konoha ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la plus puissante mais je l'adore !

– Et pourquoi ça ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'imprudent – Shikamaru – qui, plus par réflexe qu'intérêt véritable, avait posé la question de trop. Temari, allongé contre son torse, lui décocha une tape énergique derrière la tête avec un « crétin » inaudible. Cette fois les flammes dansaient réellement dans les yeux du ninja vert.

« Parce que c'est la plus cool ! Elle représente à elle seule l'apogée de la jeunesse et de l'attitude cool ! C'est magnifique ! Splendide ! C'est…

– Ça ira Lee. Et toi, Sakura ? » embraya immédiatement Tenten pour stopper le flot de parole de son coéquipier.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses réfléchit un moment.

« Hmmm… et bien je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas vraiment de technique fétiche. Si je devais répondre, je dirais que c'est l'attaque frontale.

– La méthode de bourrin quoi.

– Ta gueule, Ino la truie, c'est toujours mieux que tes perversités de manipulation de l'esprit.

– Répète un peu sale…

– Naruto, à toi. »

Shikamaru venait de passer la parole au blond, espérant faire taire les deux furies qui commençaient déjà à sortir les armes.

« Comme si on ne le savait pas… » soupira Sasuke en levant les yeux aux ciels en attendant la réponse manifestement évidente de son coéquipier blond.

« Le clonage de l'ombre ! » ne manqua effectivement pas de clamer celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres, en ignorant superbement l'Uchiwa et son petit reniflement de dédain. Shikamaru, qui avait posé la-question-dont-la-réponse-était-évidente, décida pourtant de pousser un peu plus loin son investigation.

« Franchement Naruto, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à cette technique.

– C'est juste que c'est la seule qu'il maitrise, railla Ino avec un sourire peste.

– Vous ne comprenez rien. C'est LA technique ultime c'est tout ! »

Naruto semblait parfaitement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea dans l'herbe avec une moue dédaigneuse signifiant clairement « rien de ce que vous me direz ne pourra m'atteindre ». Kiba décida de rentrer dans le jeu et d'en rajouter une couche.

« Moi je pense que ça lui permet de résoudre un complexe d'infériorité. » lança-t-il sournoisement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bâtard ?

– T'es le plus petit, Naruto, c'est un fait avéré. Je comprends que tu te sente mal vis-à-vis de nous autre, grands hommes. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu as une toute petite… »

La fin de sa phrase qui n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de fin pour être comprise fut ravalée par le ninja quand le porteur de Kyuubi se rua sur lui en hurlant. S'en suivit une bataille puéril où les deux idiots de service roulèrent dans l'herbe en s'insultant copieusement, jusqu'à ce que Sakura mette un terme à la querelle d'un coup de poing bien placé. Les deux garçons se rassirent et Naruto, boudeur, marmonna :

« Cette technique a un avantage incroyable. Vous pouvez pas comprendre. »

Effectivement, ils ne voyaient pas en quoi le fait de créer des photocopies 3D de soi-même pouvait avoir comme avantage hormis le fait d'exaspérer ses adversaires.

« C'est parce que tu te sens seul ? »

Sai avait posé la question le plus innocemment du monde. Après tout, il ne voyait pas bien quel autre intérêt il pouvait y avoir à s'entourer ainsi de clones.

« Tu dois vraiment t'aimer, quand même. »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto explosa.

« Je vous emmerde ! Cette technique à un point fort extra, un truc qu'aucune de vos techniques n'a, et si vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé, c'est que vous êtes vraiment des GROS NAZES ! »

Là-dessus, Neji intervint avec son flegme habituel.

« Et bien prouve le nous, l'idiot. »

Le blond, dans sa grande maturité, lui tira la langue, avant de rétorquer.

« Très bien ! Sasuke ! »

L'intéressé tourna un regard vaguement concerné vers le blond à présent complètement sur les nerfs.

« Tu rentres avec moi et demain, tu leur confirmera que le multi clonage est la meilleure technique qui existe.

– Pfff, pourquoi moi ?

– Y'a qu'avec toi que ça peut marcher. Discute pas !

– Tu m'emmerde…

– Allez, Sasuke, c'est peut-être l'occasion de découvrir un truc formidable. » argua Shikamaru, toujours étendu sur le sol.

Naruto lui décocha un regard noir dont la signification échappa au reste de l'assistance. Hinata, jusqu'ici silencieuse, se lança en bredouillant :

« N… Naruto… Je veux bien t'aider si… si tu veux. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, visiblement embarrassé.

« Désolé Hinata, mais…

– C'est impossible Hinata. Ça marcherait sans aucun doute avec toi mais je doute que Naruto puisse te le faire. »

Cette fois-ci les visages se tournèrent unanimement vers Gaara, légèrement à l'écart, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois.

« N'est-ce pas Naruto ? »

Celui-ci vit rouge.

« Gaara ! Tais-toi !

– Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la botte secrète de cette technique grossière ? » demanda Temari à son Kazekage.

« Oui, je le sais. Je comprends d'ailleurs parfaitement pourquoi Naruto est aussi inflexible.

– Gaara, c'est bon ! Dans botte secrète, il y a « secret ! »

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse le soin d'instruire ton coéquipier.

– Puisque Gaara semble convaincu, je parie 500 Yens que Sasuke sera du même avis demain » lança Kankuro.

Cette réplique annonça l'ouverture des débats. Chacun paria pour ou contre la reddition de l'Uchiwa et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le début du couché du soleil annonça l'heure de se séparer pour les adolescents et pour Naruto, le moment de prouver ses dires à son ami qui commençait sérieusement à regretter sa décision.

XxX

Le lendemain, peu avant midi, toute la joyeuse bande de la veille attendait l'arrivée des deux acteurs de leur pari, impatient de voir si Naruto allait oui ou non faire reconnaitre à Sasuke la suprématie de sa technique fétiche. Ino et Sakura avaient voté contre et n'y croyaient pas une seconde : un jutsu avec aussi peu d'élégance ne pouvait décemment pas être loué par le mec le plus classe de leur village. Gaara – celui qui savait – et Shikamaru – celui qui s'en doutait fortement – avait voté pour avec une grosse mise. Quant aux autres, les avis étaient partagés mais d'une manière générale, l'opinion était plutôt contre. Naruto, faire avouer un truc aussi idiot à Sasuke ? Impossible.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent finalement leurs amis dans la plaine quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto abordait un sourire triomphant et Sasuke, le regard fuyant, semblait horriblement embarrassé.

« Préparez la monnaie bande de minable ! » lança Naruto en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? Sasuke ? » Interrogea Sakura, anxieuse.

Celui-ci détourna la tête pour être sûr de ne croiser aucun regard et rougit légèrement.

« Je confirme. C'est prodigieux. Rien à redire. Naruto avait complètement raison. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Hélas sa demande ne fut pas entendue, noyé dans les protestations de ses camarades.

« C'est pas juste, y'a triche !

– Y'a pas de triche là-dedans, vous raquez et puis c'est tout !

– Je paierais pas tant qu'on ne nous aura pas expliqué le pouvoir de cette putain de technique. »

Et sur ses mots, Kiba croisa les bras, buté, en fixant intensément Naruto et Sasuke, Sasuke et Naruto, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il attendait. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit et le rougissement des joues de Sasuke s'accentua, ce qui stimula encore davantage la curiosité de leurs camarades, même ceux qui avaient gagné leur pari.

« Laisse tomber Temari. Moi je le connais, le truc. » lâcha Shikamaru, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pester les autres et sautiller de joie son amoureuse.

« C'est vrai ? Tu me diras ?

– Je te montrerais même. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Hein Sasuke ? »

L'Uchiwa souhaita manifestement très fort la mort du jeune prodige, mais celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire espiègle avant d'entrainer sa copine dans un coin moins agité.

« Oh… Je… je crois… que j'ai compris… » bégaya Hinata en devenant soudainement aussi rouge qu'une lampe inactinique de photographe, faisant passer la gêne de l'Uchiwa complètement inaperçue. La jeune fille regarda successivement Naruto puis Sasuke, Sasuke puis Naruto, avant de fondre en larmes et de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Sasuke profita de l'étonnement général pour empoigner fermement le blond par le bras.

« Maintenant on se tire avant que tout le monde ne l'apprenne ! »

Et il entraîna un Naruto rayonnant de bonne humeur lui aussi vers un coin plus tranquille.

Mais alors, c'était quoi, ce putain de truc génial ?

**_La veille_**

Après avoir quitté leurs amis, Naruto se dirigea directement chez lui, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller son ami qui le suivait à contrecœur.

« Attends… On va pas sur le terrain d'entraînement ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un avantage au combat ! Ce sera plus efficace si on est chez moi. »

Le sourire de Naruto n'augurait rien de bon dans l'esprit de Sasuke mais puisque les paris étaient lancés, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne souhaitait pas récolter les foudres de certains de leur compagnon dont l'argent était en jeu, comme Sakura, Temari ou Ino, qui ne se gêneraient pas pour lui faire payer cette trahison.

« Et ça va prendre longtemps ?

– Ça, ça dépendra de toi ! répondit Naruto, malicieux. Entre ! »

Sasuke se retrouva au milieu de l'appartement, déplorant au passage l'état de propreté des lieux mentalement.

« Bon, alors, tu me montre ou bien… Hein ? »

La suite se perdit dans un juron imagé. Naruto se tenait devant lui, tout sourire, alors que deux autres bras emmanché de orange s'était glissé sous son t-shirt.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Encore une fois, L'Uchiwa ne put en dire plus : quatre mains se baladaient à présent sur son corps, appartenant à deux Naruto plein de bonne volonté, tandis que l'original – ou le supposait-il – le regardait toujours avec une grande satisfaction.

« Sasuke… cette technique peut faire des trucs… énormes. »

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke appris un nombre incroyable de choses que l'on pouvait faire dans un lit, sur une table, contre un mur et sur un canapé quand on avait un amant inspiré et surtout capable d'être littéralement partout à la fois, et également que les clones de l'ombre avait une grande endurance quand on ne les utilisait pas pour foncer à l'échafaud. Quand il se réveilla nu dans le lit de Naruto, il fut obligé de l'admettre, même si ça lui écorchait la langue parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire preuve d'une mauvais fois suffisante pour affirmer le contraire :

« Naruto… ta technique… Putain, je me rends, c'est la meilleure. »

**_Retour au lendemain, un peu plus tard_**

En fin de journée, une ampoule s'alluma fièrement au-dessus de la chevelure rose de Sakura alors qu'elle et Ino croisaient sur leur route Temari et Shikamaru, le visage repu de contentement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en agrippant la manche de son amie.

« Ino… Un avantage majeur au fait d'avoir des doubles… pour un couple… quelque chose qui rendrait cette technique incroyable… ce serait pas… »

Et tandis que la lumière se faisait – certes un peu tardivement – dans l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes, un cri de désespoir fit trembler les murs du village.

« Tiens… On dirait qu'elles ont pigé le truc… » marmonna distraitement Naruto, avant de succomber de nouveau aux attentions de Sasuke version quadruplé.

« J'ai gagné mon pari. »

_Fin._

* * *

Et donc.

_**Et donc quoi ?**_

Et donc je sais jamais quoi écrire à la fin.

**_Et ben écrit rien, gourde._**

Oh, ça va.

...

A plus.


End file.
